Takami-musubi (Solarverse)
Takami-musubi — also known as Takamimusubi no Kami — is an ancient primordial deity of immense might, and is the High Creator of Shinto mythology. She is one of the Kotoamatsukami, the collective name for the first Gods which came into existence at the time of the creation of the Universe, and predates the entire Shinto faction, excluding the other Kotoamatsukami and Amatsu-Mikaboshi. She's also an appearing character in Solar God: The Kotoamtsukami. 'History' Takami-musubi, alongisde Amenominakanushi (the Central Master) and Kami-musubi (the Divine Creator) manifested into existence from the unstable energies that collided at one another after the fragmentation of Amatsu-Mikaboshi. The trio of Kami took residence at the Plains of High Heaven Takamagahara, from where they created the Shinto Faction and ruled over Creation. Unfortunately, the three Shinto Kami fell into a state of monotony as they realized they no longer had a purpose in life. Due to this, Takami-musubi and Kami-musubi decided they'd need to go into hiding and leave the Shinto faction in the hands of their successors. To do this, they summoned forth the Kamiyonanayo into existence, of whom the first to earn that title were Izanagi-no-Mikoto, Izanami-no-Mikoto and Kuninotokotachi. Eventually, the two managed to pressure their fellow Kami Amenominakanushi, into agreeing to their terms and everything after went according to their plan. From there on, the Kotoamatsukami have remained hidden away for millennia, never heard of again, until Issei Hyoudou made the noble action of freeing Izanami-no-Mikoto from Yomi. Later on, piqued by the conflict between Amenominakanushi and Issei Hyoudou, Takami-musubi would manifest into the world once again. She pays Amenominakanushi a visit in order to talk about the events that have transpired so far and eventually even comes to mildly assist her fellow Kami in seeing his plans through. 'Appearance' As she and her fellow deities came into being alone and later hid themselves away, there is no hint or description of Takami-musubi's true appearance. Izanami described her true visage as a force that is overwhelming enough to not only be fatal to mortals, but visually detrimental to even the Kamiyonanayo. Before hiding herself away along with her fellow Kami, Takami-musubi took the form of a young woman with long, white hair and purple eyes. She was dressed in a white attire, with a simple white frilled one underneath and a white overdress on top with a bow on the back that billowed out at the end and laced up the front with white string. On her arms were detachable sleeves that were also laced up at the top. She also wore powder-blue roses around her neck and around the waist of her dress. She was often shown with a disarming and childish smile that hid an ominous personality. Currently, she has the appearance of a tall and slender woman with a well-endowed figure, and retains the color of her hair. Her purple eyes are sharper and somewhat demonic, having dark irises and slit pupils. Often than not, she carries herself with an aura of menace and a wide smile that borders between freakish and comical. When excited, her purple eyes would glimmer. After the nullification of her divinity, which was caused by Amenominakanushi attacking her with the Amenonuhoko, Takami-musubi's appearance reverts to the form she previously took before hiding away. 'Personality' Takami-musubi.jpg High_Creator.jpg Takami2.jpg IMG 1924.jpg Grandma Takami-musubi.jpg Grandmother_Taka.jpg Takami-musubi The Creator.jpg Ominous High Creator.jpg Taka-musubi.jpg tumblr_oxovveUtmi1ww8pu0o1_500.gif|Takami's aura Ominous Creator.gif Takamusubi-_Alternate_Outfit.jpg Annoyed_Takamusubi.jpg Cruel Takami.jpg Full_Length_TM.jpg chibi Takami.png|Chibi Goddess Old ally.gif 43a14d3be491023cc20bd58061303a3182ef2653_00.gif Sadistic_Fascination.gif Angry Takami.jpg|Angry Puzzled Takami.jpg|Confused Somber Takami.jpg|Somber Meloncholic Takami.jpg|Melancholic Left_Speechless.gif inner_moka_by_darthplegias-d8j04ej.png|Swimsuit 65551-1537779620.jpg Young Childish Shinto Goddess.gif Left Speechless.gif Ameno and Takami.gif Lady Takami.jpg 3c652f3529bd4c92a00de8e036a8eb16.jpg 7a391848117fe34d61482ec55b54c1b6dc6f2652_hq.jpg 9332507a72d0b0e9a2539cc02d8713ac235cefdb_00.jpg 287HZ.jpg 087661db2040516bbeda7197e3c2c67e.png 41685257_346797822732206_724661155019667726_n.png a27d27a27b809ef92f814f2276606a2e.jpg Non-Canon Takami.jpg rn7Mnwu.png 1463219192_tumblr_o6r785JxM51uhhaveo1_500.jpg According to Izanami-no-Mikoto, Takami-musubi cares very little for everything that came after her and there isn't a semblance of emotion she harbors for her fellow Kami. Her claims turn out to be partially true, as the High Creator indeed does not have a slimmer of care for the world, her faction or anyone other than herself. From there on, Takami-musubi's actual personality vastly differs from Izanami's interpretation of her character. Before hiding herself, she was described by Amenominakanushi as being extremely proud, sadistic and downright psychotic. She had been talking about some of the most unsettling topics as if though they were lullabies. Though, it is entirely possible Takami-musubi may have been more of an enthusiastic goof in the ancient times, before the Kotoamatsukami began to experience their intenral crisis of monotony. Likewise with her fellow deities, Takami-musubi began to usher in a negative growth in her personality - described as 'mutation' by Amenominakanushi. Though years of isolation had left her a bit mellow, Takami-musubi still retains much of her old self. She is a sadistic, baleful woman who's primary desire is to find a never-ending amusement. The means to that amusement are irrelevant to her, as she is seen relishing in innocent, violent and sexual foreplay. Takami-musubi is essentially a child-freak, viewing all of Creation as one big playground for her to entertain herself with. Though, after having her powers and divinity stolen, along with the humiliation she suffers from it afterwards, it's possible that in similar fashion to Amenominakanushi - some major changes could occur with Takami-musubi's character soon. Relationships 'Amenominakanushi' The_First_Kami.png Shinto_Kami_on_Earth.png Melachonic_Primordial_Kami.jpg Takami-Ameno interactions.gif|Two Fellow Deities Friendly Conversation.gif|A Friendly Conversation Amenominakanushi sedating Takami.jpg|Amenominakanushi sedating Takami-musubi Saddened Takami.jpg|"W-Why would he humiliate me like this?!" Contradictory to Izanami's claims, Takami-musubi does in fact share a semblance of emotion for her fellow Kami- Amenominakanushi. Their relationship is a hostile, yet sometimes friendly and downright flirtatious rivalry. Due to the impossibility of physically tormenting him, Takami-musubi has settled on humiliating him and chipping off his dignity as much as she can. Sometimes, she does that by acting flirty and making inappropriate suggestions. Takami-musubi is also aware of Amenominakanushi's infatuation with Kami-musubi and therefore, teases him about it as well. On Amenominakanushi's end, he holds a begrudging dislike for the goddess and her ideals, even going as far as to say that he'd rather spend time with Samael or have idle conversations with Pluto, than being in her presence. In some ways, perhaps due to her unpredictability, Amenominakanushi is more scared of her than he is with Issei Hyoudou or even Samael. Amenominakanushi completely opposes Takami-musubi's sadistic tendencies and tries his best to undo the damage she causes during her 'playtime'. He views her way of speaking and her suggestive comments as highly intolerable and immoral. To him, she's not only a sloth, but a horrible person, too. Despite his immense dislike of her though, there is an iota of affection Amenominakanushi harbors for the Shinto goddess, as he once considered her and still mildly does - his family. Occasionally, when they put their differences aside, Takami-musubi and Amenominakanushi may engage in friendly and somewhat normal conversations, though these are very short. During the latest events, there seems to be a blossoming romantic affection between the two. 'Voice Interpretations' Meredith McCoy (the voice of Android 18). Stephanie Young (the voice of Towa). Laura Bailey (the voice of Lust). Christine Auten (the voice of Esdeath). Wendee Lee (the voice of Haruhi Suzumiya and Yoruichi Shihoin; younger and mature form). 'Trivia' *While Takami-musubi in the Shinto lore is often depicted as male, this version of the deity is female, due to the lore also stating that the Kotoamatsukami came into being alone, and are genderless. *In Shinto Mythology, she and Kami-Musubi, are sometimes depicted as the male and female manifestations of Amenominakanushi, which isn't the case here. *Takami-musubi's appearance is based on Inner Moka, from Rosario Vampire, while her younger form is based on The Intention of the Abyss from Pandora Hearts. Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Female Characters Category:Fanon female character Category:Non-Canon Characters Category:Non-Canon Female Characters Category:WarriorMan199456 Category:Fanon Gods and Buddhas Category:Gods Category:Canon Species Category:Solarverse